justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty FazCat child
TRTF3= The Kitty FazCat child was one of the victims of Vincent's murders and a minor character that appears throughout some of the minigames of The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance The Kitty FazCat child appears to be a young little girl, with fair white skin along with cyan-colored eyes and long light-brown colored hair, drooping over her shoulder. The Kitty FazCat child also appears to be wearing a bright pink shirt along with some blue jeans and gray shoes. Minigames The only minigame she appears in, is the Happiest Moment Of My Life Minigame. In this minigame, she and a few other victims of Vincent's murderers can be seen waiting for BFP to come. Once he does, all of thr childrens masks will fall off with their souls now being released. |-|TRTF4= The Kitty FazCat child comes back in The Return to Freddy's 4. Much like in the previous game, she doesn't have a major appearance, as she appears . Appearance The Kitty FazCat child remains her appearance from the previous game. She has white skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. The only difference is that her haircut covers her right eye, and not her shoulder. Minigames Coming soon... |-|TRTF5= The Kitty FazCat child was supossed to come back in The Return to Freddy's 5, before its recent cancellatioon. Appearence Kitty FazCat's physical appearance was slightly changed in order to resemble how Kitty FazCat/Hannah looked in the moment. The Kitty FazCat child appears to be more taller than she did before, with fair white skin along with cyan-colored eyes and more shorter blonde hair. The Kitty FazCat child also appears to be wearing a pink and black striped shirt with blush pink sleeves, along with some dark blue jeans and gray shoes. Behivour Minigames In the After BFP Death minigame, you will play as her in a minigame in the Parts/Service Room of Fredbear's Family Diner with Sugar, Lockjaw (with BFP getting crushed inside in it), and Vincent, who is laughing at him. She will see and cry at her boyfriend who died inside of Lockjaw, while Vincent runs out of the room. In the Phone Guy Death minigame, it shows Vincent talking on a phone while the Kitty Fazcat child is standing behind him. Kitty will eventually take her revenge by stabbing Vincent with a knife. In the minigames Happy Fun Times..., Never Happy/Happy B-day...? and Truth...?, she will make minor appearances, normally standing in a spot or consouling BFP. Endings In the Die alone... ending, she appears with BFP, some masked ghost children and The Storyteller. As time passes, the masks of the ghost children start to fall and disappear, signifying the release of their souls. Finally, BFP's soul fades away and his fedora drops to the ground. Trivia *It's very likely that she is the figure with long hair Vincent/Phone Guy was talking about before his death on the Night 5 call. **This was changed in the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth, as it was said that the girl who killed Vincent was Lynda and not the Kitty FazCat child. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 3 Happiest Moment of My LIfe 5.png Happiest Moment Of My Life 6.png Happiest Moment Of My Life 7.png The Return to Freddy's 4 562.png|The Kitty Fazcat child's sprite in the minigame she appeared in TRTF 4 (unless you count the unused Gron minigame). 264.png|The Kitty FazCat child's sprite in the unused Gron minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames/Endings 2017-02-15 (1).png|The Kitty FazCat child holding a knife, ready to stab Vincent, in the "Phone Guy Death" Minigame. 2017-02-15 (3).png|The Kitty FazCat child stabbing Vincent. IMG 1845.PNG|The Kitty FazCat child chatting with Alison in the "Happy Fun Times..." Minigame. 2017-02-15 (9).png|The Kitty FazCat child consouling BFP in the "Truth...?" Minigame. 2017-03-07.png|The Kitty FazCat child being entertained by The Unknown/Torture Beast during the "Never Happy/Happy B-day...?" Minigame. 2017-01-28 (1).png|The Kitty FazCat child with Alison, BFP and several ghost childs in the "Die Alone..." Ending. Sprites Ktc.png|The Kitty FazCat child, as she appears in the "After BFP Death" minigame. Output we1sfz.gif|The Kitty FazCat child's shocked animation in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Output HHZCKT.gif|The Kitty FazCat child's crying animation in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Output jGxv6v.gif|The Kitty FazCat child crawling and crying. Output x24xDH.gif|The Kitty FazCat child holding a knife in the "Phone Guy Death" Minigame. Stab.gif|The Kitty FazCat child's stabbing animation in the "Phone Guy Death" Minigame. Ktccons.png|The Kitty FazCat child's sprite in the Truth...? minigame. Kittyending.png|The Kitty FazCat child's sprite in the Die alone... ending. Picture.png|A potrait of the Kitty FazCat child and BFP holding their hands in the unused "Choose Wisely..." cutscene Picturebroken.png|A broken potrait of the Kitty FazCat child and BFP holding their hands in the unused second cutscene Kitty FazCat child Kitty FazCat child Kitty FazCat child Category:Ghosts Kitty FazCat child Kitty FazCat child Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Kitty FazCat child Category:Beta Category:Cancelled Kitty FazCat child Kitty FazCat child